Of Lies And Of Love
by Teddy-Bear-Ticket-2-Romance
Summary: Annoying yet sexy Edward falls in love with feisty but hot Bella after she crashes into his car and subsequently his life; but what happens when their parents start dating each other as well? Incest? Let's hope not. Rated M for swearing and future lemons.
1. Could This Day Get Any Worse?

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is Liz here. Some of you may know me from my other stories, Love On The First Floor or The Screw-Up Date. Hope You like Of Lies And Of Love. Rated M for language and future chapters ;) This chapter is dedicated to my bestie Moe who helped me out a lot with starting this story. iiloveeyouu Moe!**

**I Don't Own Twilight!**

**BPOV**

"Bella get back here right this minute!"

"Like hell I will," I shot back. I stared at my mother. She was standing in the doorway, looking murderous. I sighed, "I'll be late mum, don't wait up." With that said I all but ran to my car. I knew I shouldn't be driving in the state I was in, but then why the fuck did I care.

I was extremely pissed of with Renee. Dammit, she was so childish sometimes, why couldn't she just grow up. Renee was a single parent; when my dad, Charlie couldn't put up with anymore of her crap he left me here to do it instead. I eyed my Guess watch; we were rich that much was for sure. Renee was a fashion designer, her designs sold for almost a million dollars each. Personally I thought they were shit and wouldn't be caught dead in one of them but that was just me.

Charlie was a well know layer and often sent me several paychecks. I slowly started the car and pulled out my iPhone from my Prada bag. Shit, shit, shit there was only 10% battery left. I fished around in glove box for a charger. Finally one thing had gone right today. I shoved the charger in the cigarette lighter space and clipped my phone on the charger. I started driving to the nearest beach. In Florida a beach wasn't that hard to find.

After five minutes of driving I pulled my phone out of the charger. I was impatient, so what. I quickly touched Jacob's name and sent it into dial. After six rings, I was about to hang up when I heard a siren behind me.

Great just great, could this day get any worse. A huge man stepped out of the police car. He was very tall and had a well-defined six-pack. He had short curly hair and piercing blue eyes. He was smiling at me brightly, and I could see that he had dimples on his cheeks. In his hands he was holding a small ticket book. "Fantastic," I muttered under my breath, groaning. I rolled down my window as he approached the car.

"Excuse me miss, are you aware that talking on the phone and driving at the same time are not permitted?"

"Yep," I replied with maybe a little too much attitude.

"So?" He asked.

"So…" I prompted him.

"So, why did you do it?" He asked.

"Because I felt like it," I said, my anger starting to flare up again.

He laughed a little before stating, "This is gonna cost you."

"Whatever," I replied rolling my eyes. He handed me the ticket and I glanced briefly at the amount. I pulled out my matching Prada wallet from my Prada bag and shoved the money in his waiting hands.

"Great," he exclaimed smiling again. "Have a nice day, and try not to do it again," he said sternly.

"Sure," I said to him smiling back and just as I was about to drive off I glanced at his nametag – Emmet Cullen, hmmm. As soon as I was far away I rolled down my window and grabbed my phone. I was just about to call Jacob again when I thought, screw that and I through my phone down on the seat beside me.

I reached the beach soon enough and I started to find parking. I found a nice one close to the entrance and drove my car into the small space. The angle was wrong so I quickly backed out to reposition my car, when I heard a smashing sound. What the fuck, I whipped my head back and I realized that the smashing sound had come from my car. I had hit someone else's car when I was backing out without looking. I was wrong before; this day had just gotten worse.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all like it, I know it was short but I didn't know if I should continue or not. Please Review and leave your love, so I know you like. Remember the more you review the quicker I will post the next chapter up!**


	2. The School Bitch!

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is Liz here. I decided to continue with this story even though I didn't get the number of reviews I expected. Please review this time; I know you can all do better. By the way, there's a picture of the outfit Bella is wearing on our site ;)**

**I Don't Own Twilight!**

**EPOV**

I quickly found a good enough parking spot and was speeding my way there when I heard a loud crashing sound behind me. What the hell, I turned around and saw that I had just collided into another car. No another car had collided into me. Great this day was just getting better and better.

I stopped the car where I was and got out quickly. A hot girl around the same age as me stepped out of the car that had rammed into me. Recognition hit me; Bella Swan, the school bitch. Well she was a bitch to me, probably because I was a bastard to her but still…

She looked even hotter than usual in a short white, mini skirt with a strappy belt, a matching white sleeveless top, and long brown high-boots. "You bumped into my car." I said infuriately.

"Excuse me?" She asked me furiously.

"I said, you bumped into my car," I said smirking.

"I heard what you said the first time," she snapped back.

"You should have said so," I replied just as condescendingly.

"Just shut up," she said snarling in response.

I smirked at her, and just because I knew she hated my guts I added, "oooh feisty, I like that in girl"

"Cocky, I hate that in a guy," she retorted her lip curling in anger, god she was hot.

"Quirky as well," I shot back grinning at her once more. She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"I don't know, pay the damage."

"How much?" she asked.

"Excuse me," I said.

"How much will it cost to fix your fucking car?" She asked again, getting angrier by the minute.

"Ohhh," I taunted her. "Hmm…how ever much you want babe." I could tell I was pissing her off. She grabbed her wallet and threw a big wad of money in my face.

"There you go enjoy," and with that she strutted her way back to her own car.

"Oh I will," I called out to her. She turned around and gave me the rude finger. I winked back at her. In response she slammed her car door and sped off. Lucky for her my brother was a cop, not that I was going to go to him.

I hoped into my own car, all prospect of going to the beach lost. How the hell could I enjoy a peaceful evening pretending to be calm? I definitely wasn't going back to that piece of crap you'd call a home, that I'd just escaped from.

After a long internal debate, I decided to go to Jasper's house. Jasper was like my brother; we were as close as anyone could be. After a short drive, when I had finally reached there, I digged through my pockets for the house key, Jasper had given me a while back. He said I could come over whenever I wanted. In fact I didn't even have to knock before going in, and that's just what I did. I threw open the door to find Jasper enticed in a passionate lip-lock with his girlfriend Alice.

They both seemed to jump when the heard my rather loud entrance. "Edward, what the hell," Alice exclaimed.

"What," I replied innocently.

"Ugh nothing," She said irritated, and rolled her eyes.

"Edward how are?" Jasper said happily enough. "I haven't talked to you all weekend."

"I know I've been busy." I replied. I dodged Jasper as he went over to close the front door.

"What happened to your car?" He asked worriedly.

"That Bella chick form school totalled it." I said in an annoyed tone. Alice rolled her eyes at this again. "What she did," I said hastily turning to her.

"I'm sure she did, but it was probably an _accident_," she said stressing the accident. Count on Alice to back up her best friend, yes; best friend. Alice and Bella were best friends since primary school, did you see where this put me. My best friend's, girls friend's, best friend was a total bitch to me. Did that make sense; it didn't to me.

"Whatever," I said. "Ummm so what did you guys wanna do now?" I asked rather bored.

"Well you know Mike Newton was having that party tonight…we could go if we wanted to," Jasper said in a tone indicating that he didn't care less whether we went or not.

"I'm game," I said smiling.

"Same here," Alice said excitedly. Alice loved parties.

"Great then it's settled," Jasper said clapping his hands together. A party wouldn't be bad. I thought to myself, even if it was by Mike Newton. A thought suddenly hit me; Bella was going to be there. Well this should be fun!

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short again, but please review and I'll try to update quicker and longer chapters. Show your love and go review, and check out my other story Love On The First Floor!**


	3. It Just Gets Better

**A/N: So I know I said this story's on hold but I was in the mood to write up the next chapter; so enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Ugh fine Rosalie," I muttered angrily. "I will go to your stupid boyfriend's stupid party."

She laughed melodically in response, "Thanks Bella, love you!"

"Of course you do, we are best friends after all." I rummaged through my wardrobe, trying to find something appropriate to wear. "Speaking of which, where's Alice?"

"She's probably glued to Jasper's lips." Rosalie called from my bathroom, where she was currently getting ready.

"Of course she is," Alice, Rosalie and I have been best friends since primary school; but ever since she's been going out with Jasper, Rosalie and I have been seeing less and less of her.

That's okay though, I guess, Alice and Jasper are perfect for each other after all. The only problem was that I couldn't even go over to Jasper's house and spend time with her there.

That wasn't because I didn't like Jasper, no I loved Jasper. It was because of Jasper's 'best friend,' Edward.

Just the thought of him caused my blood to boil. "Hey Rose, are Alice and Jasper going?"

"Yep, Alice just texted me." Great! If Alice and Jasper were going that meant ... "So if Alice and Jasper are going," she continued. "That probably means Edward's going to be there."

"Well isn't that fantastic," I replied rolling my eyes.

"It sure is, it's amazing," Rosalie said absently mindedly, now rummaging around in my drawers and looking for god knows what.

"No Rose, it's sarcasm." Rosalie frowned at me in response.

"Why don't you just admit that you like him?"

"Like him?" I screamed. "Like him? Why on earth would I like him? How could I like him? Such an intolerably conceited –"

"You know, I probably would have believed all of that if you hadn't just spent the past hour going on and on about him."

"Yeah about what dick head he is," my voice seemed to rise in volume as if to prove my point.

"Okay, whatever you say," she smirked at me widely and I was so beyond furious I couldn't even form proper words.

I grabbed the first top I saw, paired it with a pair of black skinny jeans and some black pumps. The end result was actually pretty hot, the top I had ended up picking out was a peach off-shoulder.

Rosalie had similarly dressed in black skinny jeans, except she was wearing a red v-neck top, with a cut so deep it practically reached her belly button, and a pair of sexy red platforms.

"You ready to go?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Ummm," I internally laughed at the fact that I thought I looked hot when Rosalie looked like that. I felt so under dressed at the moment, no with Rosalie you always looked and felt under. "Umm just give me a sec."

Usually I didn't really pay that much attention to make-up but I did today. I ran into the bathroom and gathered some eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, lip gloss, cheek bronzer and my hair brush.

Fifteen minutes later when I walked out of the bathroom Rosalie actually looked me up and down and wolf whistled. "Hot dayum Girl, I'm so proud of you."

Alice and Rose had tried on made occasions, to persuade me to wear make up. I refused every time but today I didn't. I smiled widely, "thanks."

"Is this for Edward?" She grinned mischievously.

My smile instantly evaporated, "let's go," and I stormed out of the room. When we reached my beat up car Rosalie whistled again.

"Honey you said it was bad, but not this bad."

I rolled me eyes, "don't remind me."

We got into the car and I glanced at the clock, "aren't we a little early?"

"Yes, but since I'm the co-host we have to be early," Rosalie flipped her hair impatiently and I sighed.

"Okay okay, we're leaving." I started the car and soon enough we reached Mike Newton's house, ugh. The only reason me and Alice but up with that idiot was because he was Rose's boyfriend, don't ask why she was going out with him.

Mike opened the door with a surprised look on his face, "you're early?"

"Of course we're early baby; I wasn't going to let you set up all by yourself." I watched as Rose ran up to him and he stuck his tongue down her throat, ugh.

Rosalie went on inside and Mike stood at the door, "come inside Bella." He winked and I cringed, it was always like this. Like I said I do it for Rose; I smiled sweetly and rushed inside to find Rosalie.

The place was reasonably neat, that would change soon enough though.

A couple of hours later, the guest started to arrive. By then we had drinks and snacks set up and of course alcohol.

People filed in carrying cases beer and bottles of vodka and of course we had the gate crashers. It was pathetic really; they didn't even look our age.

Alice arrived shortly followed by Jasper and a smirking Edward. He winked when he saw me and I growled, frustrated. "I see your car looks better," he teased like the annoying dickhead he was.

"Get lost Edward," I crossed my arms across my chest and clenched my fists.

"Oooh angry girl." My hand twitched and I took a step forward.

"You think this is me angry? No, wait till you really see me angry."

"Oh I can't wait;" he replied cockily, "the anticipation is killing me."

I took another step towards him, "keep this up and you won't have to wait that long." Then as if to prove my point I lifted my heel adorned foot and roughly brought it down on his.

"Oww fuck that hurt," he cursed loudly. I grinned, "You really are a feisty one aren't you?" He took a small step towards me.

"You have no idea;" my face was just inches away from his. His scent enveloped me, that clean, musky, fresh smell. As I inhaled deeply my brain started to fog up and unconsciously, I leaned in. I stopped breathing and from what I could tell he was having difficulty too.

"No," he whispered, his cool breath fanning across my face. "But I'd like to find out; You. Me. Upstairs. Alone…" His fingers brushed up my arm, reaching for my strap, slowly sliding it down. "Naked," He almost breathed the last word out.

I was suddenly all too aware of what he was doing and I jerked back and raised my fist. Before anything got too violent Jasper stepped in.

I shot Edward the biggest filthy look I could muster while he laughed uncontrollably. I grabbed Alice by the arm and towed her away with me.

"That jerk that little…no I'm not going to…I'm not going to let him ruin tonight for me as well." Alice shot me a sympathetic look and I took a deep, much needed breath.

I immersed myself in the party, trying my hardest to avoid Edward. We didn't want any incidents, besides Rose would kill me.

The guys decided to get smashed and I'm pretty sure Mike got drunk the quickest. He was so drunk that he could barely walk or think straight; Rosalie was so excited about how many people were at the part that she barely noticed.

It wasn't just the guys that got drunk though; the girls were drunk too. A blonde chick strutted over to where I was standing with Alice and Jasper.

I looked her up and down and noted her almost see through white mini skirt that barely covered her ass. With that she was pretty much wearing a pink lacy bra and knee length pink rubber boots; yep definitely a slut.

She grabbed Jasper's arm and pulled him towards her. "Heyy Jasperrr," she crooned, her breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes.

The fact that Alice was standing right there and that some slut was all over her boyfriend, in front of her, pissed her off to no end. She stormed off angrily, and an extremely uncomfortable Jasper broke away from the blonde chick and ran after her.

This day was not going well for anyone. As if only to make matters worse. Rose walked into Mike pressing some girl up against a wall in his bedroom, where she had left her phone. She was devastated; Alice and I just looked each other, we weren't surprised, we knew what he was capable of.

We couldn't very well tell her that, so we hugged her while she cried; we held her while she ranted and we tried to stop her when a murderous expression crossed her face. An angry Rosalie is not good.

She said she didn't want something as stupid Mike, 'the mother fucking, ass wipe' as liked to call him, to ruin her first official party she was hosting and we had no choice but to agree with her.

Of course my shitty day could only get worse at that point. It was well after midnight and the party started to die down, people were leaving and only a few close friends were left.

That was when the doorbell rang; since I was the closest to it, I decided to help an already stressed out Rose and answer it for her.

Assuming it was just another random, who had heard about the party and decided to gate crash, I opened the door widely and waited for them to come in. I surprised when they just stood there and didn't make any motion to come inside.

"Excuse me miss?" A deep voice asked; for some strange reason that voice sounded really familiar. I squinted against the barely illuminated porch light and tried to recognize who it was.

The figure stepped forward and I gasped; just what we needed to make everyone's already crappy day crappier.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it, please please please review and let me know what you thought!**


	4. Busted

**A/N: Just another random update :P**

________

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

_Previously:_

_That was when the doorbell rang; since I was the closest to it, I decided to help an already stressed out Rose and answer it for her._

_Assuming it was just another random, who had heard about the party and decided to gate crash, I opened the door widely and waited for them to come in. I surprised when they just stood there and didn't make any motion to come inside._

_"Excuse me miss?" A deep voice asked; for some strange reason that voice sounded really familiar. I squinted against the barely illuminated porch light and tried to recognize who it was._

_The figure stepped forward and I gasped; just what we needed to make everyone's already crappy day crappier._

_

* * *

_

"You again! What are you stalking me?" I crossed my arms angrily and waited.

"Nope, just doing my job."

"So what is it this time? I'm obviously not speeding." I stated sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

He gave a low chuckle and shook his head, "We've had complaints about the level of noise coming from this house, from the neighbours."

"Those neighbours really don't know how to mind their own fucki-"

He gave a light cough interrupting me.

"Look Mr Emmett Cullen," I started, glancing at his name tag again. "I'll make sure we turn the volume down and keep it low."

"I need to speak to the owner of this house."

"Yeah, well he's to busy fucking some random slut and cheating on his girlfriend." I shouted angrily.

"Bella what's wrong?" Rosalie came up behind me and placed a shaky hand on my shoulder.

Alice and I had finally convinced her that killing Mike would not be a good idea and like the good co-host she was she ran upstairs and tried her best to fix the mascara streaked tears running down her face.

Being Rosalie she looked absolutely stunning and if you didn't know, there was absolutely no evidence whatsoever that she had once been crying.

She looked up and saw Emmett and gave him a slow flirty smile, "Can I help you officer."

Yeah another thing, Rosalie never and I repeat never got hung up over a guy for more then an hour. It was one of the many things I admired about her.

I rolled my eyes and left her to her flirting; I decided I was thirsty so I went looking for a drink.

Around 30 minutes later Rosalie came back with the biggest smile ever; her flawless hair was mussed and her immaculate clothes were out of place.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Puh-lease tell me you did not just have a quickie with Emmett Cullen at the front door."

"No!" She said defensively, "Emmett and I just-"

"What's this about Emmett?" A rough velvety voice cut in.

I knew before even looking who it belonged to, the other Cullen.

"Nothing he just…came to check on the house…because the music was too loud apparently and people complained…" Rosalie babbled nervously.

Okay something was seriously wrong here, Rosalie was never nervous and she never babbled.

I raised another eyebrow at her and Edward grinned.

"Whatever," he stated raising his hands. "If you two are fucking I don't wanna know about it."

"What the hell? We are not fucking!" Rosalie yelled her voice increasing with each word.

"Uh huh." Edward slowly walked up to her and smoothed down her hair and then her fixed her red top so it wasn't as creased as before. "That's what they all say." He winked at her and walked away.

Jealousy flared up in me, I wanted to be the one whose hair he smoothed, the one whose top he fixed, after ravaging me in bed of course. Okay that the hell is wrong with me? Clearly I need therapy and I did not just check out his butt while he walked away.

Damn does he have a hot butt though. A perfectly shaped one. His muscles rippled with every step he took and narrow hips framed the rounded flesh I so badly wanted to sink my hands in. Yeah, therapy would be good right about now.

"Umm Bella, you wanna close your mouth and wipe that drool off?" Rosalie asked smirking.

"Shut up Rose, I'm not the one who got caught fucking a certain someone's brother, who might I mention is a cop."

"We did not have sex!"

"So what exactly did you do? And don't tell me your hair and clothes were out of place from just one little peck on the cheek," I said motioning to her.

"So we may have had a hot little steamy make-out session."

"Rose you don't even know him!"

"Don't know who?" Alice's confused little voice questioned.

"Ahhh Miss Alice," I crooned mockingly. "So nice of you to grace us with your presence."

Alice blushed a million shades of red. Alice never blushed; clearly she had done something naughty with Jasper.

"Don't distract me, know who?"

"Rosalie here is being a dirty little slut." Rosalie flashed me a dirty look. "She was making out with the town's local hero, Emmett Cullen."

Alice gasped and rushed over to Rosalie's side. "Emmett Cullen? Edward Cullen's brother? Seriously? Ahhhhhhh! I'm so happy for you! He's a total hottie."

"Whoa Alice calm," Rosalie said giggling.

Rosalie never giggled.

Who was Emmett Cullen and what was he doing to my friend. I left the two of them squealing like crazy and rounded the corner bumping into Edward. That's all I ever seemed to be doing, bumping into Edward, literally.

"Oops sorry," I said before I could stop myself.

He gave me his signature cocky smirk, "Are you now?"

"No actually, not really." I responded just as coolly.

"Good because I'm not either." His being there was starting to affect me now. I felt my knees weaken and suddenly he grabbed my arm. Electricity shot up and sparks flew. "Come on, I want to show you something."

_________________

* * *

**A/N: Is anyone even reading this?**_


	5. A Long Day

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chap, here's the next one.**

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**BPOV**

_Previously:_

_I left the two of them squealing like crazy and rounded the corner bumping into Edward. That's all I ever seemed to be doing, bumping into Edward, literally. _

"_Oops sorry," I said before I could stop myself._

_He gave me his signature cocky smirk, "Are you now?"_

"_No actually, not really." I responded just as coolly. _

"_Good because I'm not either." His being there was starting to affect me now. I felt my knees weaken and suddenly he grabbed my arm. Electricity shot up and sparks flew. "Come on, I want to show you something."_

"So what did you want to show me something?" Edward had grabbed my arm and said he wanted to show me something.

"This way," He answered.

He led me through the front door, outside. "What exactly am I looking for?" I asked impatiently.

"This," he gestured towards his car and I raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" I was confused now.

"My car," he replied smirking.

"I know it's your car, I'm not stupid." I yelled angrily.

"You're the one that asked me what it was." His stupid cockiness was pissing me off.

"What I meant was, why am I looking at your car?" If he didn't get to the point soon I was going to slap him.

"Ohhh you should have said so in the first place." I gave him a dirty look and he grinned. "I wanted you to see how much damage you've done to it."

"What?" I demanded. He could not be fucking serious.

"You know when you crashed into it…" He trailed off suggestively.

"I cannot believe this; you brought me all the way here to show my how much damage I did to your car?" How do you think he would like a kick in the nuts?

"Well yeah, I thought you should see." His laugh just made me angrier.

"You know what Edward, go screw yourself." With that I walked away and slammed the front door in his face.

I could still hear his fucked up laugh from outside so I opened the door and slammed it again, just to take away some of my frustration. Why were guys such tools? Why did they have to be such massive dicks?

I eventually found Alice and Rosalie sitting at a table and talking in low voices. They took one look at me and hugged me immediately.

"Ugh I just– I am so sick of this stupid party. Can we just please go home?"

They both nodded. Since Alice had come with Jasper she had to wait for him but she promised she'd get Jasper to drop her off at mine and stay the night with me. Rosalie grabbed her stuff and walked with me outside.

We went to her car and I quickly went inside, I didn't need any more confrontations with ass-hole Edward. She drove me home and I sighed in relief as soon as she pulled up in my driveway.

"You can stay over tonight Rose." I offered quietly.

Rosalie looked relieved and killed the engine. "Thanks Bells, I was going to stay at Mike's tonight but…"

"No problem." I turned towards her, "You know I never got ask you, how are you going with that?"

"I was, hurt at first but I think deep down inside I knew what he was like so I don't think I was that surprised." I nodded. "But I guess it doesn't matter anymore, I have Emmett now."

"Yeah about that," I started smiling. "How serious are you two?"

"I don't really know yet, I mean it was the first time we'd met. I gave him my number and he promised he'd call." She looked at me seriously, "You know what Bella? I really want him to call."

I smiled, I had never seen Rose look so happy, so hopeful. I was glad; she deserved someone good in her life, someone that treated her nicely. "I'm happy for you Rose."

She smiled back, "I know, thank you Bella." She reached over and squeezed my hand. "Now do you want to talk about Edward and why he's got you so upset?"

I sighed dramatically, "Fine, but how about first we get out of this car and change clothes and ooh coffee I definitely need a hazelnut latté."

She grinned, "Well you're in luck because as you know hazelnut lattés are my favourite."

Just as we stepped outside, Jasper's car pulled up my driveway with a screeching halt.

I walked up to Jasper's open window and shook my head laughing. "Umm might want to keep it down, Renee is sleeping."

Jasper laughed, "Sorry Bella, I brought you my girlfriend can I be forgiven now?"

I laughed and Alice leaned over and slapped Jasper on the arm, "What am I your property or something?"

It was then that I realized who was sitting in the backseat quietly taking everything in. Edward.

"So this is where you live?" His annoying yet sexy voice spoke up.

"Shut the fuck up Edward, I don't have to say anything to you." Great and here I was finally starting to have fun.

"I believe you just did baby," he shot back. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes; do not let him get to you.

Alice shot him a look from the front seat and hopped out. She ran over to me straight away and threw her arms around me. "Don't worry about him B, we'll get him back." Then she leaned in through the open window, gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek and told him to go home.

I put my arms around both Rosalie and Alice and led them into the house. It had been a long, long day.

* * *

**A/N: Know any annoying jerks yourself?**


	6. Watch It

**A/N: ****I ****know, ****I ****know, ****it****'****s ****been ****for ever. ****Sorry! ****:/**

**Also ****please ****check ****out ****my ****new ****story ****What ****Happens ****At ****A ****Wedding, ****Stays ****At ****The ****Wedding ****and ****to ****any ****Mission ****Impossible ****readers, ****I ****updated ****that ****as ****well.**

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"So this is where you live?" His annoying yet sexy voice spoke up._

_"Shut the fuck up Edward, I don't have to say anything to you." Great and here I was finally starting to have fun._

_"I believe you just did baby," he shot back. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes; do not let him get to you._

_Alice shot him a look from the front seat and hopped out. She ran over to me straight away and threw her arms around me. "Don't worry about him B, we'll get him back." Then she leaned in through the open window, gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek and told him to go home._

_I put my arms around both Rosalie and Alice and led them into the house. It had been a long, long day._

* * *

**BPOV**

"Dude I already crashed his car, what could possibly be worse than that?" I asked getting frustrated now.

"I don't know but you better think of something fast. You do want revenge don't you?" Alice asked suddenly worried as if I might be backing out.

"Hell yes! That bitch is going down," I just didn't know how yet.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll think of something," I swear Rosalie could read my mind sometimes.

"I hope so, all I know is it has to be big." I smirked.

"The bigger the better," Alice commented winking.

"You know what else is big?" Rose asked coyly.

"Hah! You so better not be talking about Emmett's Di-"

"Bella!" Rosalie interrupted me. "You dirty little girl." She grinned and I burst out laughing. Well it was true, half the time my mind was in the gutter, okay maybe a little more than half.

"Okay guys enough with the joking around. We have some serious planning to do." Alice clapped her hands together, suddenly acting all business like. That girl could be really pushy and bossy when she wanted to be. Not to mention a serious party killer, but we loved her anyway.

"We could T.P his car?" Rose suggested.

"Yeahh no…I think I should stay away from his car for a little while," I replied laughing. "Besides toilet paper can get messy and he'd know it's me straight away. We need to do something that's a little subtle and won't give me away."

"Right," Alice agreed.

Suddenly my dirty little mind came up with something brilliant. "Omg porn magazines."

"Bella I don't think now is a good time to be thinking about porn," Rose said, looking at me concerned.

"No in Emmett's room," I continued shaking my head.

"Why would Emmett have porn magazines in his room? He's old and mature, plus he has me." Rose frowned, confused where I was headed.

"Exactly," I grinned, ignoring her implications about Emmett and her.

"Okay now I'm lost," Rosalie looked at Alice blankly and she shrugged.

"Okay listen," I started. "The plan is that you secretly place a couple of porn magazines in Emmett's room when he isn't looking. Then you pretend to stumble across them and throw the biggest hissy fit because you think porn magazines are disgusting-"

"Which is true," Rosalie agreed. I glared at her, "Sorry, please continue."

"As I was saying, you get angry at Emmett and then Emmett, who knows the magazines aren't his, tries to find the only logical solution." I smirked, waiting for them to get it.

"Edward," Alice exclaimed.

"Yep, is it brilliant or what?" I asked excitedly, Alice laughed and started bouncing up and down.

"But do you think Emmett's really going to get angry at Edward?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled, "Only if you get angry at him."

Alice squealed and Rosalie smiled, "Wait!" Rosalie said suddenly. "There's just one problem, how am I supposed to get into Emmett's room without him noticing?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Seriously? You're pro at getting into guys' bedrooms, just be your normal charming self."

"I don't know if that's supposed to be a compliment or what?"

"You know I love you," I said while smiling at her innocently.

"Yeah, yeah, you better." Rose replied, rolling her eyes. "Now I'm thinking that once I'm with Emmett inside his room and the whole scene unfolds, I'll discreetly try and call you on my mobile so you can Alice can hear what happening."

"Since we obviously can't be there," Alice finished, nodding her head. "Genius."

"So when are doing all this exactly?" I asked, gesturing wildly.

"Well, I'm supposed to be meeting Emmett in about an hour." Rosalie stated, checking her phone for the time, "So how about now?"

"Perfect," I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Now all we need are some magazines."

"Shotgun not buying them," Alice yelled loudly and suddenly. I jumped, a little startled.

"Whatever, I'll buy the magazines but you guys are coming with me." I went to go reach for the car keys sitting on my desk.

"Just hurry," Rosalie urgently said, throwing her phone another glance.

I got up off my bed and Alice and Rosalie followed and we all hopped in my car. I sped towards the nearest shops…kidding, I definitely didn't need another speeding fine, besides speeding is dangerous.

I parked in front of the local newsagency, "Newsagencies have porn right?"

"I don't know Bella; do I look like I buy porn?" Rose asked, teasingly.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" I smirked at her.

"Shut up and go buy the damn magazines," Rosalie replied. She hit me on the arm, hard.

I opened the car door, stepping out of the car and slamming it shut. I walked up the pathway and into the store and froze. Jessica was working here, shitttt. Jessica went to our school; she was a complete bitch and a total slut. If she caught me buying porn she'd tell everyone, I swear she had the biggest mouth I'd ever seen, crap crap crap. Whatever, it doesn't matter what she says or thinks, right?

"Jessica," I said loudly. "I didn't know you worked here, actually I didn't know you could work at all." She looked up from filing her fake nails and glared at me in response. I winked and made my way to the back of the store.

It took me a while but eventually I found a whole stack of different porn magazines in the corner of the shop. Without really looking too closely, I picked up a few different ones and went to the cash register to pay.

Jessica rose both of her freshly waxed, no doubt, eyebrows and gave me the weirdest look; a look that clearly said 'what the fuck?' I ignored the look and picked out a packet of spearmint gum sitting in a small stand on the counter, I needed that.

After a moment of silence I looked up to see Jessica staring at me and looking dumbfounded. "Is there a problem, what's taking so long?"

She shook her head, seemingly waking herself up out of her little trance and proceeded to scan the items. "That's um thirty-five dollars and ninety-five cents," her voice was nasally and annoying.

I took out a $50 note and thrust it at her; she stood there staring at it. "Can I get my change? Please?" I added with a fake smile.

"Here," she handed me my change and the bag with my purchases and I got the hell out of there.

"What took you so long?" Alice demanded, as soon as I got in the car and shut the door.

"Jessica was working there –"

"Ooh can I have some gum?" Alice asked eagerly, going through my bag.

"Alice focus," Rosalie reprimanded. "Jessica was working there? Shit!"

"I know! It'll be alright…hopefully." I sighed, hopefully she'd keep her big mouth shut, yeah doubt it. Although even if she did say something, no one would believe her anyway.

"Ooh playboy," Alice opened the magazine, a curious glint in her eye.

"Alice!" Rosalie yelled.

"Sorry, okay let's do this." Alice said enthusiastically.

Everyone nodded in agreement and I started the car, driving towards Emmett's house to drop Rosalie off and to put our plan into action. This was going to be good, Edward Cullen you better watch it.

* * *

**A/N: ****Sorry ****for ****ending ****it ****there ****guys, ****let ****me ****know ****what ****you ****thought? ****Review ****and ****if ****you****'****re ****lucky, ****I ****might ****even ****chuck ****in ****a ****preview ****;)**

**Don****'****t ****forget ****to ****check ****out ****my ****new ****story ****What ****Happens ****At ****A ****Wedding, ****Stays ****At ****The ****Wedding****.**


End file.
